Introduction
Welcome! This page will explain everything you need to do to get started with Project Tokyo Dolls, from installing the game to passing the tutorial and showing the basic gameplay. How to install the game Android Download the apk (version 1.0.3) or use QooApp: * Download QooApp * Search for "Project Tokyo Dolls" * Install You may get an error saying that installations of applications not obtained from Google Play are blocked: in that case, go to your phone's Settings > Security > tick Unknown sources - Allow installation of apps from unknown sources. iOS To install the game on iOS, you need to create a Japanese iTunes account. There are tons of guides on how to do it, here's one example. Tutorial When you first open the game, you get asked to accept the Terms of Service. Just click the blue button on the right. After that, the initial download will begin; again, tap the blue button on the right. When the download is done, after a few lines, you will be asked to input your name. Now the story begins. You see a pink-haired girl heavily injured, saying "I don't want to die." The scene changes, and you see the same girl, now safe and sound, going to the live concert of the idol group DOLLS, to which you are also going. You meet her again after the live, but when some blue butterflies appear, you both get attacked by some strange monsters. Suddenly, a woman appears, offering a way to save the injured girl, by giving you an object like a heart with a lock. When you put the object onto the girl's heart, she becomes a Doll. The Battle tutorial begins, explaining how to fight with the Sword. You simply have to tap anywhere on the screen when the white circle aligns with the attack prompt. You get Good, Great or Best depending on how close to the inner circle you tap. Try it as many times as you wish now! When you are ready tap the orange button on the lower right. You will now be able to attack the enemy. You have a total of 4 attacks (you will notice that the attack prompt starts at 4 and decreases to 0). There are also 5 slots inside the attack prompt, which fill out if you manage to get Great (1 slot) or Best (2 slots), and empty if you get Good. If you fill them all, your character will do a powerful Extra Attack. Then the tutorial explains how to Guard. Just tap anywhere on the screen when the enemy gets close to the character. The woman now explains that the girl had to pay with her feelings and her memories for life and supernatural powers. But when the player approaches the girl, somehow he manages to get her back from her trance. She can't remember anything, but it looks like she still has her feelings. More enemies approach, but also more people arrive: the player recognizes his favorite idols DOLLS, this time in battle outfit. They battle the enemies and soon defeat them. Now the woman and the idols welcome the pink-haired girl to DOLLS. The player and the girl get taken to the headquarters of DOLLS, the Dollhouse. A young lady introduces herself has Kana Minamida, the secretary of the office director. The director appears again and introduces herself as Setsuna Madarame. She first explains that the thing you saw are called Pygmalions. When they appeared in Tokyo 3 years before, they started attacking people and eating their lives. To counter the threat of Pigmalions, they established a "Dollhouse". It's an entertainment office, but also a special section wanted by the National Research Institute, an agency organized to research Pygmalions and report their activity directly to the government. The goal of the Dollhouse is only one: activate dolls and annihilate Pygmalions. Dolls are just ordinary girls chosen by the gear. A gear is a not-yet-known relic excavated from the land. By drilling it in the heart, the girl becomes a doll, gaining supernatural power at the expense of original feelings and memories. Also, once a girl becomes a doll, their existence is erased from the world. No one will remember them. The player then asks why he remembers the pink-haired girl. Kana replies that this is abnormal, it's a circumstance that never occurred before. He is probably different from any ordinary people, since his memory of the girl should already be gone forever. Madarame announces that the girl's name from now on will be Sakura. The player, instead, will be under her custody at the Dollhouse for now. Meanwhile Kana will show him the office. They start from the factory, what would be the so called "secret base". They will now check Sakura's fighting ability with the simulator. The tutorial now shows how to use the Skill. Just tap on Sakura's only skill. Then the tutorial will show you the Status window, where you are able to see all of the characters' status modifiers. After the fight, the director orders Kana to get a new dress for Sakura. Kana explains that the source of power of a doll is her dress. Now you will do you first gatcha (card pulling) where you will get a 2✦R Sakura outfit. Two girls arrive and introduce themselves as Misaki and Shiori. The player recognizes them as members of the idol group DOLLS, and they explain again that they're actually supernatural beings, as well as the other members of the group. When the player ask why they became idols, Misaki explains that another source of power for dolls is called "Feel", the feeling energy of people. So they need to gather feels in order to become stronger. The most efficient way to do so was to become idols. Now Misaki and Shiori join the battle, and the tutorial explains how to fight with the Gun. This time you have to repeatedly tap anywhere on the screen when the white line passes over the yellow areas of the attack prompt. Again, try as many times as you wish to get the hang of it. After this you will try to use the Switch function. Simply tap the icon on the lower left side to switch between Sakura and Misaki. You can switch anytime, even when you already did one or two attacks with one character. Then the tutorial will explain how to fight with the Hammer. This time you have to tap once to make the attack prompt appear, then tap again and hold to fill the bar until the indicator. The tutorial will now explain the E-Burst. When the heart in the top middle of the screen is full, tap it to use it. After a short animation, you'll have to repeatedly tap as fast as you can to inflict more damage to the enemy. After the fight, Kana informs the player that'' it has been decided that he will now become Master of the Dollhouse. Since he's not a doll and can't fight Pygmalions, he will be in charge of managing and commanding the dolls. After hearing the news, the rest of the group enters the room, and Kana introduces the player to the teams. Team A, composed by Sakura, Shiori and the leader Misaki; Team B, composed by the leader Reina, Hiyo and Nanami; Team C, composed by the leader Aya, Yuki and Yamada. Now you'll have to complete another download. Tap OK to start it. The first part of the story is now complete, and the tutorial will proceed in explaining the basic gameplay from the Home. Basic Gameplay First of all, you can draw new cards in the '''Gatcha' (ガチャ) section. By tapping the highlighted button, the tutorial will make you pull a card a card using 300 Memoria (the game's currency, the multicoloured gems) Back to the Home, you will now be be introduced to the Dolls (ドール) section. The menu will redirect you to a sub-menu, where you will have to tap Party Formation (パーティ編成). Here the tutorial will show you how to automatically create a party tapping the blue button Auto (おまかせ) and then All Dolls (ドール全部). You have to click the orange button Save (保存) to save the party formation. You can now access the Quest (クエスト) section. The submenus are Story (スト—リ—) and Event (イベント), tap Story. Tap the only available story chapter, then はい (the right button) to download the voice (if you need to save data, tap いいえ (the left button)). You will get 50 Memoria after clearing the story chapter, and you will also unlock the first battle. In the Party Formation screen, you will notice the orange button Rental (レンタル) above the Support member: tapping it, you can "borrow" a Support member from your friends. Start the battle by tapping Sortie (出撃). Under the button you will notice a number, that's the number of VP you need to use to do the battle (the number of VP you have is shown in the purple bar above). In this battle you will be showed one last function. The Break bar, above the enemy, fills out as you hit it. When it's full, the enemy gets knocked down and can't attack for a turn. When the battle is over, you'll see the Result screen, with your gained EXP and coins. Below, you'll see the Missions: these are conditions you can fulfill to earn more Memoria. The next screen will show your gained Feels and Items. The tutorial is complete! Now you can choose a main Doll, and you will receive an SSR gatcha ticket of the one you choose. Now the rest is up to you! Here's a full translation of the Home page and links to the section pages on the Wikia for more specific informations: * Quest (クエスト) ** Story (ストーリー) ** Event (イベント) * Dolls (ドール) ** Party Formation (パーティ編成) ** Girls' Dorm (女子寮) * Training (強化) ** Training (合成) ** Limit Break (限界突破) ** Sell Cards (売却) ** Item List (アイテムー) * Gatcha (ガチャ) * Options (オプション) - * Schedule (スケジュール) * Trophy (トロフィー) Category:Gameplay